Kuvira's Christmas Carol
by EarthMetal Alchemist
Summary: My 3rd Christmas special I have uploaded this year, and my 3rd Korra Christmas special! Parody of the Christmas Carol with Kuvira as Scrooge, and the three ghosts are played by familiar faces from the Legend of Korra series...


In Zaofu, Varrick greeted Kuvira and said, "Merry Christmas, sir Great Uniter!" "Christmas, please." Kuvira responded. "Christmas is a holiday that forces me to be nicer to the people of the United Republic, which is stolen Earth Empire territory." "But sir, it's Christmas, the season of giving!" Zhu Li responded. "I have heard enough." Kuvira responded. "I want you to report to base tomorrow morning Dec. 25th for combat training, no excuses."

Later that night, Kuvira went to sleep in her bed in Zaofu and a ghostly moan said, "Kuviiiiirrraaaa!" "Kuviiiiirrraaaa!" "Wake Up!" It was Bataar Jr, who was shackled in iron chains. "Kuvira, it's me, Bataar" the ghost said. "I have gained these chains because each link represents something awful I have done." "But that does not explain why you came to me." Kuvira responded. "Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits that will tell you the true meaning of Christmas." "If you do not do as they tell you, your chains will be twice as heavy as mine." He vanished as Kuvira went to sleep.

"Kuviiiiirrraaaa!" "Kuviiiiirrraaaa!" a voice whispered. "Leave me alone!" Kuvira said as she got out of bed, in her sand green pajamas and night cap. "Korra?" she asked. "I am the Spirit of Christmas Past." Korra said. "Come with me and I will show you what Christmas was like for you in Zaofu as a kid."

Suyin Beifong and Little Kuvira were dancing on Christmas day, performing the Nutcracker. "What is this?" Kuvira said. "This is when you were little; Su mandated that you practice dancing through the month of December for the annual Zaofu performance of the Nutcracker." Korra responded. "As the years went by, you would get tired of practicing dancing every Christmas, and the ballet performance was your present every year." Kuvira saw a vision of her all alone feeling sorry for herself, going through stress of spending every Christmas as a stage actor and not spend time with family. Little Kuvira was crying, and Bataar Sr. came to comfort her. "All my Christmases were like this." Kuvira said. "Well, I cannot help you there." Korra responded.

Kuvira woke up and walked outside her bedroom to find a room filled with elegantly placed fruits and bread, and Lin Beifong sitting on a chair in a sexy pose, eating a chocolate Popsicle. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present" Lin said. "Aunt Beifong, is that you?" Kuvira asked. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, and I am here to tell you about what good you will have for the world. Follow me if you want to learn more."

Kuvira saw a vision of Air Temple Island, seeing a lone Meelo searching for food. "FOOD WHERE ARE YOU!" Meelo said as he blew a gas cloud in an uncanny way. "What is this?" asked Kuvira." "It is to show you what good you can do for others." Lin responded. "Go on, get Meelo some food!" "Ok, I will get some, by taking it from Bolin!" Kuvira responded. "See what the problem is?" Lin said. "What is it?" Kuvira responded. "You always go to extremes to get what you want. Why can't you be more like Korra, and Mako and not resort to things like violence and other criminal acts to get what you want, ok?" Lin vanished as Kuvira walked across the streets of Republic City on a cold Christmas Eve night. There was a deep fog as a shadowy figure with a hood appeared. She took off the hood, revealing the face of Asami Sato.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Future, get it, because Future Industries?" Asami said. "But to be serious, I will show you the future if you have not changed your ways." Asami took Kuvira several years in the future and the United Forces were gathered in a battleship, and the current URN President was giving his "Mission Accomplished" speech. It was broadcasted all over the radio and everyone could hear it. Asami took Kuvira to the cemetery near Avatar Korra Park. She pointed to a grave with dust on it. Kuvira blew off the dust and it said,

 _Kuvira Beifong:_

150 ASC – 244 ASC

"NO, PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" Kuvira roared. "I will change, I swear to Raava I will change for the better!" "PLEASE SPARE ME!"

Kuvira awoke in her bed and opened her window and discovered that it was snowing in Zaofu. Meelo walked by and Kuv said, "What day is it?" "Thursday, I guess." Meelo responded. "No silly, the time of year!" Kuvira responded back. "It's Christmas!" Kuvira responded. "Here, I have a platypus bear that I need you to deliver to Iknik Blackstone Varrick and he will cook it for a fine Christmas Dinner!" Kuvira responded. "Well, we Airbenders don't eat meat, but I will give it to Varrick anyways."

Kuvira returned to base and said, "Well, I have an apology to make, instead of asking you to come to combat training today, I have something else in mind" she said. "Both of you are banished, and Merry Christmas!" She went to her home in Zaofu and Team Avatar, Lin, Suyin, Tenzin, the Airbenders, and even Raiko was there. Kuvira said, "Raiko, I can't believe I am saying this, but I am going to resign as empress of the Earth Empire, and sign the Earth Empire from existence, converting it to a democracy." He handed out a clipboard with paper on it, and said, "Ok then, sign right here." She signed the paper, and the Earth Empire was no more. "Kuvira, would you like to be a member of the Korra Krew now that you have redeemed yourself?" said Korra. "Indeed I would!" said Kuvira. "Merry Christmas to everyone, and may the world have a happy new year!" Korra and Kuvira said in unison. "Raava bless us every one!" Meelo said happily.

Happy Holidays,

Animecomicgeek94


End file.
